


Autumnal Cuddles

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: An illustration of Aziraphale and Crowley having a cozy cuddle in bed.This is a submission to the Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020 and a gift for cozyTeacups!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Autumnal Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cozyTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyTeacups/gifts).



> The lineart on this piece took me 4.5 billion years but I'm incredibly happy with it in the end. I hope cozyTeacups enjoys ❤


End file.
